


Never Without You

by elsewherewolf



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Angst, Father/Son Incest, Fluff, M/M, everyone survives!AU, only a little bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2349347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsewherewolf/pseuds/elsewherewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>azilver prompted drunk, cuddly Chuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Without You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azilver/gifts).



"Hey, Chuck. Wake up."

Chuck's left eye opens sluggishly, and his gaze rolls around before settling on Herc. He starts to lean away, overbalances and his face hits the cab window. He grins back at Herc and wipes his mouth. "Oops."

"We're home, can you walk?"

"Might..." Chuck strokes the glass, then the side of his face. "Mmm."

"Need a hand?" Herc can't help it; he's smiling now, lifting his ass off the seat to get to his wallet because the cabbie's getting impatient. He hands over the fare plus a tip because he knows what it's like to ferry drunks around on a Saturday night, he was often designated driver for his RAAF buddies.

Chuck's warm and heavy, and Herc puts an arm around him to get him out of the cab and keep him from straying off into the nearby bushes. At the front door, he snuggles in, his breath in Herc's hair. Hot, wet little gusts.

Two years since the end of the war, and they'd been out with the buddies who still lived close by enough to celebrate, and Chuck had fallen into the same old trap of trying to drink the Russians under the table. _Never gonna happen, kid_ , Herc had told him. Chuck just got that _watch me_ glint in his eye, and tried anyway.

Herc doesn't let go as he locks the door behind them, and he's pretty sure Chuck's almost asleep on his shoulder but it doesn't matter. He's just relieved that his son's with him, alive and able to get drunk, laugh his way through some terrible karaoke, and feel the hangover in the morning.

He lets Chuck down to the couch, his eyes closing when Chuck hangs onto him, holds him there. Bent over, his knees either side of Chuck's thigh.

"Dad?"

"I know, son. I'll get you some water. You okay, or d'you need to puke?"

Chuck licks his lips, and shakes his head a few too many times. 

Herc just nods and goes to the kitchen to get some water and fuss Max when he looks up from his basket.

Chuck watches him with sleepy eyes as he comes back, trying to reach for the water but his co-ordination's off and Herc just tells him it's okay, presses the glass to his lips, holding him steady with the other hand.

"Let me guess, never drinking that much again?"

Chuck laughs into the water, coughs, comes up for air. "'m not that drunk."

"Course not. You tell me that in the morning, yeah?"

"Dad."

Herc smiles, reaching to set the glass down. He's caught off guard when Chuck pulls him back, almost keels into him. He pushes his fingers back into Chuck's hair, righting himself, and puts his other hand on the back of the couch, behind Chuck's head. 

The kiss is sloppy, but Herc doesn't mind. Even the overpowering taste of vodka and whatever else Chuck was drinking doesn't bother him. Chuck's tongue is languid, but sweet, and Herc has to _tell_ himself to let go.

"Come on. Bed."

"'s good idea," Chuck mumbles, catching the hem of Herc's shirt on the second try.

"Oh, you're not getting any of this tonight, sunshine. See how you feel tomorrow, then we'll talk."

"Ugh, y're cruel."

Herc grins, ducking down to kiss Chuck again, softer. "Yeah, _so_ cruel, looking after my drunk, horny son."

"Not even a blowie?"

"Tomorrow. Now, bed."

Two years since the last of the Kaiju were destroyed. Chuck came back from that battle scarred and afraid of the dark, afraid of empty spaces. Herc had filled those spaces for him over and over until what this is, now, became inevitable. Chuck said it was the years of drifting - _look at the Gage twins, the Kaidanovskys, probably Raleigh and his brother even messed around_ \- and Herc thought maybe he was right. 

At the same time, he knows it's always been more than that. 

Settling Chuck onto the sheets, Herc gets in beside him, blinking when Chuck curls in, wrapping over him.

"I'm here. I'm not goin' anywhere."


End file.
